


Fool

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diverging Paths, F/M, Moonlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Fish and Harvey always on different paths
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Fish Mooney
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Letter 'F' for my 1K thingy

* * *

“No, I can’t do this with you, Harvey,” Fish turned away and left him standing there, hat in hand and heartbroken. Love is for fools and she wasn’t going to let it destroy her plans to make this city hers… 

* * *

Years later, licking her wounds after it all falls apart before she can finally grasp that prize, this time wistfully watching the man she could have loved so long ago walk away. For a fleeting moment, Fish wished she would have been a fool with Harvey.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments... maybe leave a kudos as well...


End file.
